London's Hetic Life
by Hitman Leona
Summary: London has a hetic life while growing up. When she met England and when she has to sub for him at a meeting a few times. Being a capital is a lot of work for Leo-, I mean London. Co-Written with Kikilu Banner. Chapters vary with London's age.


**Leo-san: Hello my dear readers!I have changed my name. You may have heard the name Ryuzaki Hazanuko, that was my old pen name. Now my Pen name is Hitman Leona. I helped my friend Kikilu Banner make two hetalia stories. Me and her actually are very good friends in real life! Such a wonder how a good Harry Potter and Link story writer is friends with me... She was the one who actually inspired me to write stories. Now this time, she's heping me make a Hetalia story right now. Though its just going to be random type. Its going to be pure crack, angsty, humor, bleh. My mind with this plot bunny will decide, so who cares! I will be using my OC. Though you guys will have to wait to see who my OC is! Hahahaha! I'm so evil! Nah, I'm just joking. Though I will drop hints of who she is here and there. She will be revealed later in this chapter though, so don't worry. And plus, this is just a brother and sister story. They may be implied couples here and there if you squint. Really hard.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, then I would have England do more smexy moments! Hey, England is sexy in my opinion, you don't like? Then I don't care.**

* * *

><p>Our story begins in a little meadow with surrounding trees and a small stream. Next to the stream was a chibi baby. A newborn, this newborn was not a country, oh no, she was a capital. This chibi girl had chin length blonde hair and very strange icy blue eyes. Her face was very impassive and her lips were pressed into a thin line. She looked unhappy. But of course she was unhappy. She was just born into this world and has no idea where she is!<p>

"Where the bloody hell am I?" The girl yelled loudly, waving her arms in the air and wait, did she just curse? A girl her age should not know such foul language! Anyways, she got up and started to walk around in circles. "I wonder if anyone will find me... I don't want to wander off and get lost. Maybe I should just wait here," she kept muttering to herself. She stopped and looked at the sky then started pacing around again.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. A man with brown hair and green eyes popped out.

"Ah!" he said. "Who're you?"

"I'm-" the girl started to say. She was cut off by another brown haired man, but this one had brown eyes and a strange curl on the top of his head.

"Spain!" the brown eyed man said. "What are you doing over here? The meeting is gonna go on without you, bastard!"

"Shh! Roma, there's a child here!" the green eyed man, supposedly Spain, said to the other.

She rose a delicate eyebrow in amusement. "Meeting? What is this meeting you are talking about? Can I come? It's pretty boring here and I don't give a bloody damn where I go, I just want to leave this place," The girl ran a hand through her hair and stood tall and proudly. She had boyish, tsundere personality. Her icy blue eyes staring coldy at the man named Spain.

"Can we bring her, Roma?" Spain asked. The man called Roma shrugged.

"Great!" Spain said. "Maybe she's related to us! Say, _'besame,'_ little one."

The girl scoffed. "As if I would say anything in your bloody language! You might be saying something perverted!"

Roma began to laugh. "She saw right through you, Spain, you idiot! _Besame_, really!"

Spain smirked. "Gladly," he said and cupped Roma's face in his hands.

The girl, disturbed and bored with the sight she had just witnessed, walked pass them and followed the path they were going on.

After a lot of walking, she came across a large building. "Is this where the meeting takes place?" She walked inside and started walking. Curious, she was peeking through every room seeing if she can find the room where the meeting is taking place. After ten minutes of walking, she was getting impatient. "Where the bloody fricking hell am I? I can't seem to find this room!" She yelled loudly, throwing a small tantrum. After she yelled, she heard lots of voices arguing behind the last door she hasn't checked yet in the hallway she was in. Slowly she made her way to the door and opened it softly to make sure no one noticed her. What she saw amazed her. In the room was a bunch of people. One was yelling something like he was the hero and everybody should listen to him, while another was saying something about pasta. What really confused her when a paticular blonde with thick eyebrows and was yelling at the male who was saying he was a hero. Slipping into the room, she closed the door silently and walked around the room, observing each person. Suprisingly, since they were too busy, they didn't seem to notice the small girl in a big meeting.

The one blabbing about pasta looked similar to Roma, but he had lighter hair and his eyes were squinted as if he was always grinning. He seemed to really like the word, "Veh."

The man next to Veh was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl had to decided to name him Loud, since he was shouting so much.

The man sitting next to Loud and Veh was silent. He sat eating a fish with two sticks. The girl named him Fish.

Now she went over to the other side, where five people were sitting.

The one she saw first was fairly large, with a large nose and a white scarf. He was smiling, but the girl could hear a strange sound coming from him. She decided to call him Kol.

The one next to Kol was wearing a red shirt with sleeves that were too long. He had a ponytail and a black and white bear was clinging to his back.

"Stop it, aru! Just buy some chinese snacks, aru!" the man said.

So she named this one Aru.

There were three men fighting. They all had blonde hair. One of them was eating a food that was dripping with grease. The girl gagged in disgust. This one kept claiming that he was Hero, so the girl let him have this name.

Another man had long hair and some of it was coming out of his chin!

"Ohonhonhonhonhon," the man laughed. The girl hereby dubbed him Ohon.

The last one, the only one she hadn't named, reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

He had fairly large eyebrows. Under them were green eyes that were fiery with anger. The girl was curious about him, so she decided to talk to him without naming him. She wanted to know his real name.

But before she could even tug on his pants, the two she saw in the field, Spain and Roma burst in.

"Have you seen a little girl with blonde hair? She also says 'bloody' a lot!" Spain shouted.

Ohon and Hero stopped fighting with the unnamed man.

"England?" they both asked, pointed at the unnamed man. Well, he wasn't unnamed anymore. Now the girl called him England.

"Eg...eglan... Iggy!" she whispered to herself.

England had burst in anger, shouting familiar words like, "Bloody wanker! Git! Prat!"

She climbed onto Enlgand's trousers and onto his back then shouted while pointing to Spain. "Yeah! You bloody twit! You're a prat!"

The entire room went silent as they stared at the two foot child clinging to England like Aru's bear.

"Excuse me," England said, breaking the silence. "Who're you?"

"I'm Canada!" a man from across the room said.

"Not you! I mean the girl!" England shouted.

"I'm London!"

"Little one!" Spain exclaimed, running to London. "I finally found you!"

"Stay away from me you perverted bloody git! Leave me alone!" She jumped off England's back and started running away from Spain. She would go under the table, over the table, and under the chairs in an attempt to get away from Spain. "Why won't you give up already? Get away from me!" She finally grabbed something close to her, which was Russia's pipe, turned around and whacked Spain with it on top of his head, knocking him out. "Ha! Thats what you get, bloody idiot..."

England had put her on the table and asked her to sit there for a while.

"Who is she?" Loud asked.

"London, obviously. She told us her name," England said.

"She's just a kid, aru..." Aru said.

"Somebody has to take care of her, da?" Kol grinned.

"Yes, but who?" Fish said, speaking for the first time.

"Could you do it, Japan?" Kol asked Fish, who was now renamed Japan.

Japan shook his head. "I cannot. We are too busy at my home to take care of a child."

London finally spoke up since being set on the table. "I want to stay with Iggy! I only want to stay with Iggy! No one else! I don't really like you wankers!" She yelled. Glaring at everyone else in the room except England. "I won't stay with any of you guys," She tsked and crossed her arms.

"Iggy?" England said. "Excuse me a second..."

England left the room. For a second there was silence, then England's laughter could be heard from all corners. A moment later, England walked back into the room straightening his tie. "Ahem. Alright, London. I've decided that you're coming with me."

"Yay!" London exclaimed, running to hug England. "I love you Iggy!" London said, hugging England. Her arms around his neck and her feet dangling in the air. She was actually smiling and her icy blue eyes were closed in happiness.

Everyone in the room went silent again, all except Spain, since he was still knocked out.

England's eyebrow twitched. "Wait, the 'Iggy' you were referring to was me?" England asked in disbelief. London nodded her head, slightly confused why the room got silent again. "Can I not stay with Iggy?" London asked. "I-Its not like it really matters or anything!" London let go of England and went out of the room.

London pondered and walked out of the builidng without really meaning and somehow got herself in a forest.

"Where am I?" She asked no one in paticular, so she sat down under a shady tree and slowly fell asleep there.

* * *

><p>London woke up to an umfamiliar bed. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked. England walked into the room and answering London's question.<p>

"Your in my house, London. I did stay you were going to stay with me, didn't I?" England said, flashing a smile. London blushed slightly and hid under her bed sheets, covering her blushing face. "B-By the way, what is my human name going to be Iggy?" London asked, more liked demanded. "Hmm, lets see..."England trailed off in thought. A few moments later he pounded his fist into his hand. "Aha! Leona Juliette Kirkland. That will be your name," England said and then sat on London's bed. Taking off the bed sheets and hugging London to his chest.

"Your my little sister and I'm glad I have you now. Its been lonely in this house, but Flying Mint Bunny keeps me company!" England said excitedly.

London sweatdropped and laughed nervously at her new brother's weirdness. "Uh, Iggy, who exactly is Flying Mint Bunny?" She asked tilting her head to the right.

England didn't answer and just said, "You should go back to sleep London. I'll see you in the morning. She nodded.

* * *

><p>London woke up to sounds of birds chirping. She was confused, since she went to sleep in her bed. "Where am I now? Iggy?" Silence. London was alone and very confused. She got up and started to walk on a convienet path. She didn't recognize this place yet it was familiar to her.<p>

She kept on walking until she saw a familiar blonde head, she was about to call out to him but then she saw another little chibi, a boy to be exact with England and she felt hurt. She wanted to cry but she held it in. But then she noticed that England was wearing something similiar to what pirates wear and he had an eyepatch his right eye! "Is Iggy a pirate? And who is that boy with him? I what to know. What is this place? And how did I end up here?" London asked so many questions, but none were answered of course.

She crept up to them, hiding in the bushes. What really perked her interest was that the chibi boy looked like that Hero guy.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" She cursed and saw that England had a sword, a sword! "So Iggy is a pirate. But he didn't dress like that before, so why now?"

England was smiling and patting chibi Hero's head. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon America. Be good while I'm gone!" England said to chibi Hero, now dubbed as America. England left and that left America and herself, though America didn't know London was there. America went back into the house and London followed silently. She didn't was to arouse suspicion and quickly slipped into the house before America closed the door without him noticing. (Such a ninja!)

She didn't want to scare the boy but she also wanted to be friends with him.

But when she wanted to talk to him, she suddenly found herself in a different place. A ship dock to be exact. They were lots of boats, but they looked a little odd since they had these symbols on their flags. She stood there and looked around then saw Egland. She was about to call out to him but she got scared, terrified to be exact. She saw England, but what terrefied her was the look on his face. He looked insane, a mad man. When she looked over to one of the boats, she saw Spain! He was also wearing similiar clothes to England but in a different color. She didn't know what was going on until someone grabbed her by the arm. scared she let out a shriek of fear and suprise, turning around, was a chibi boy who looked a lot like Roma.

London looked over at Pirate Iggy and Pirate Spain, though she didn't even understand what was even going on. Just yesterday, everyone seemed to be getting along. Spain was holding something similiar to a gun and shot it towards England, who got hit on his left shoulder.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She wretched her arm free from chibi Roma who shouted, "Hey! Get back here! It's dangerous!". She didn't listen, so instead she ran up to England and stood infront of him.

"No one hurts Iggy!" She said while crying and wiping the tears with her arm sleeve.

Spain lowered the thing in his hand, confused. He thought only Roma was here, but now another child.

England was also confused and shock. Who was this child and why did she call him Iggy?

Just as London was about to say something she woke up, but this time in her bed. She sat up and felt her face, there was fresh tears, still coming down her chubby cheeks and down onto the bed sheets.

"W-What was that?" She questioned herself. She had no idea what that was, was it just a strange dream? Maybe she would ask England when she had the chance, but for now she laid back down and just stared into space. Not wanting to experience that wierd and frightfull thing that just had happened. She was confused and lost.

London got up from her bed and walked out of her room. Once out, she actually saw how big and amazing the house looked. But regarding that, she started walking, trying to find England's room.

Though after awhile, she started to get impatient. She sighed and pouted.

"Where the bloody hell is Iggy's room? This place is too big, I'll have to ask Iggy to show me around..."

After a few moments of wandering around and peeking into rooms, she finally found Iggy's room. She opened the door a bit wider so she can slip in and closed the door silently behind her. She trodded up to the bed and climbed the bed, though the bed was a bit tall and big, it took her sometime to finally get on the bed.

Sitting up, London saw England with such a peaceful look on his face that she regretted coming now. So instead, she wordlessly and silently slipped under the covers and snuggled up to England's chest and muttered, "Good night Iggy, I'll see you in the morning..." she trailed off and went back to sleep, smiling happily.

* * *

><p>Morning came and London woke up to the sunshine shining through the curtains of England's room, shining right on her face. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes and saw that England was gone.<p>

"I wonder if Iggy went to make breakfest..." She muttered and got off the bed, climbing down and making her way to the door. Right when she was about three feet from the door, it burst open, making her jump a few inches into the air.

The one who stood at the door was none other then the Hero guy, but now that she saw him as a chibi, she knew him as America. She glared at him.

"What the bloody fricking hell is wrong with you? Its rude barging into someones room without knocking! Though, this is Iggy's room..." She trailed off but she was still glaring at America.

"Hahahaha! I came to get you London! England sent me to fetch you, he said you might still be asleep considering he woke up with you next to him!" America said, more like yelled.

"Alright, show me to the kitchen then you wanker," London said in a calm voice. America not offended walked away and she followed him silently.

After a few minutes of walking, the silence was really awkward and she didn't really know what to say. She was still confused about the strange dream she had last night.

A few moments later they arived in the kitchen with England sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hands.

London walked up to England and tugged on his pants makinf said male look down at her with a smile.

"Good morning London. I woke up to you snuggling up against me and wondered if you had a nightmare. But I'm glad you're awake now," London just stared at him, making England look at her questioningly.

"Are you ok, London?" England asked the girl.

London just smiled slightly and climbed into England's lap. "Iggy, were you a pirate when America was as small as me?"London asked, looking at England with her big icy blue eyes. England and America were shocked at the sudden question.

England then smiled and nodded. "Yes, I was a pirate back then when America was the same age as you. But that's another story."

* * *

><p><strong>Leo-san: Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil, yes I know. But don't worry. I'll make more stories with London in them! Though the age might vary with each chapter I make... But reveiws are welcome! Sorry, if this story doesn't really make sense, but who gives a bloody damn? I don'tz!<strong>

**Nuhahahaha**


End file.
